


Working things out

by NiaChase



Series: Nick and Lander guide to a Happy Life [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Amputee, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst to the max, Baby, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Cheating, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Disability, Pregnancy, Relationship Problems, Rimming, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Lander lost one of his legs and now have to deal with a sneaky on and off boyfriend while taking care of a little girlNick got Lander’s half-sister pregnant against his will, so now he goes back and forth between his hurting boyfriend and crazy baby momma while taking care of his baby sister.Rose just wants to ruin her brother’s life, steal his boyfriend, and get rid of him for good. But she may have ruined her own life in the process.





	1. Checking in with Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Resuming **Let Me Help You**
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Nick drove in the dark of the night, feeling drained and used. He should be sleep with the one he love, but he receive a text that may change his life. He made so many wrong decisions in his life, but this one takes the cake. He should've fought more. Maybe called for someone. But he let it happen.

Now look at him, keeping a secret from his boyfriend. He was no better than his old man. Sleeping around, empty promises, now going to someone else's house in secret. So many times he tried not to be his dad, but ended up just like him. His mother would be disappointed.

He pulled up to a mansion like house. What was he getting himself into? He parked his car in the driveway and knocked and the big oak doors. A man, resembling a butler, answered. "Hello sir. And you are?" Nick got nervous a bit. Do he really want to go in? It'll make it seem more real.

"Nick sir." Nick answered. The butler stepped aside. "This way sir." Nick didn't like the way he was treated. Not that he was treated bad, but being held on a higher bar than the butler seem wrong. Nick walked in and followed the butler. 

The inside was big, but didn't seem homey in any way. There was big portraits, statues, expensive vase with bouquet of flowers. The floor was shiny and reflected his shoes. This was a palace, not a home. The butler stepped aside as Nick walked in the assumed living room.

Beautiful soft couches, big rug, fire place and a big flat screen tv hung on the wall. Lander's father, the model, and Rose sat on the couches, waiting for him. Nick cleared his throat. He rather cuddle Lander at the moment than be here.

"Glad you can join us Nick. Have a seat." Nick took a seat, not liking the too soft couches. "We need to talk." The father said. Nick had a bad feeling.  


\-----------------------------------  


It was three in the morning when Nick walked back in to Lander's house. Nick was scared as he walk up the stairs. He checked on Ellie, who was sleeping soundly. Her procedure was coming up and she was nervous as heck. After Lander's leg was amputated, she was afraid the doctor would take some of her head.

Crazy as that was, it took a while for her to go to bed. Nick planted a kiss to her head before heading to the his bedroom with Lander. It took a while for Lander to sleep as well. Lander grew with constant hate of his body and himself. He even told Nick not to touch him. So in the middle of the bed was a long pillow that divided them. 

Nick was going to have to talk to Lander about this. Maybe recommend therapy to help with the self hatred. Lander wasn't going to listen to him anyway. Nick took off his clothes and got into bed, careful not to move it so much to wake Lander.

Nick didn't feel like lying to Lander about where he been. He was already suffering and Nick didn't want to make it worse. But what should he do? Nick sighed. It's too late to think. He just wants sleep and dream of his boyfriend. Of his happy boyfriend. Life is too much at times.

\------------------------------------  


Nick left early before Lander woke up. Ellie was already awake, so Nick made her breakfast and turn on the tv for her to keep her entertain. Working should calm him and maybe he can figure out how to tell Lander. He deserves to know and Nick don't want to lie.  


Turns out life has it out for him.  


The married guy came up to him during his break. "So, how was your lady friend?" He asked. Nick wanted to panic. "What do you mean? What friend?" Nick tried playing dumb.

"Don't play. The girl who was in the bathroom. She told me you was meeting her there. I made sure no one went in the bathroom while you two was in there." Nick wanted to yell. "Look, nothing happened. Okay? I'm devoted to Lander. That's it. Nothing more." 

The man chuckled. "C'mon now. There's nothing wrong with satisfying your needs. If your lover can't, someone can. It's not like you are dating the girl." Nick didn't like that logic. "I'm committed to the person I love. Which means my dick belongs to him as well.

For someone who is married, you suck at being a husband. Don't you love your wife?" The put his coffee down. "Look, I love my wife. But if she don't please me, then I'm allowed to have sex with who i want. It's not your business anyway." "Just divorce her. Whether you are know it or not, you are hurting her.

You're a disgrace of a husband." The man huffed. "You know, our situation isn't all that different. What does that say about you?" Nick shook his head. "Our situation is different. I'm not dating or sleeping around. That girl was nothing to me. Nothing happen. End of story." The man shrugged and left.

Great. Now he felt even more frustrated. So much for his break. Or a plan. Nick refuse to think he was like that man. He even felt ill at the fact he even slept with that guy. Ew. 

But the more he thought about it, the more he started to regret so much. His situation was a whole lot worst than the married man's. Maybe he shouldn't tell Lander. Maybe he can deal with this himself. Nick sighed.  


He was so dead.


	2. Checking in With Lander

Lander dream so much of running. He ran most of his life, how could he not? Running gave him a sense of freedom and relaxation. It gave him a break from life. But every time he wakes up, he always get ready to get off his bed, feeling like he had both of his legs.

But whenever he looks down, his one leg is gone. Then he wants to cry and stay in bed for the rest of his life. It still throb with pain every now and then, but it was safe to say it was Lander's mind that really hurt. He can't do what he love. His scholarship was gone, he can't walk, and now he have to start all over with his life.

He devoted his life on one thing, but here he is, stuck. With a sigh and a incredible amount of strength, Lander got up and grab his crutches. It was a pain in the ass trying to work with those, but Lander had practice in the hospital. Lander worked his way to the bathroom to clean himself the best he can. Afterwards, he worked his way downstairs. 

It was hard and he nearly fell a couple times, but he made it down. He have to fix the stair problem sooner or later. Nick recommended a few things, but Lander was stubborn. The stairs gave him hope he don't need change. He already argued about the prosthetic leg.

It felt to stiff and unnatural to him. Again, Lander was stubborn. Lander heard the tv on and saw Ellie singing to a cartoon. Cute. Thanks to Ellie, Lander was trying to learn how to catch his temper. He'll admit he was being a bit of an asshole, but he felt like he didn't know himself anymore.

Part of it was true since he basically devoted his life to taking care of his mother, but now, he had a family to look after. He, Nick, and Ellie was a family in a way. Ellie was like a daughter to him. "Morning Ellie." Lander sat down next to her, a bit of space between them.

"Morning Lander. Nicky cooked breakfast for us. He said yours was in the fridge." Lander planted a kiss on her head. "Thank you honey." Lander was about to get up, but Ellie told him to sit down and she said she can do it. As sweet as it was, Lander knew Nick must've talk to her about his situation. 

Lander was still thankful though. What would he do without them? Lander ate his breakfast and watch cartoons with Ellie, more so because of lack of anything to do. He would do something, but sadly, he don't have both his legs.  


\---------------------------------------  


Nick came home with a smile and was currently smelly. It didn't stop him from planting kisses to Ellie and Lander, but it was cut short. "Nick! You're sweaty." That also didn't stop Ellie from hugging Nick. Now they both need a bath. Nick chuckled. "Fine babe. I'll wash. But I want a big kiss when I come out." Nick said happily.

"Ew!" Ellie cried out before giggling. It was moments like these that made Lander happy for a few moments. The joy that he was still loved and wanted. It gets to him sometimes. Sometimes he feels lesser of a man. Lesser of a person. Lander shook his head. He needs to stop with his bad thoughts.

He already went through this phase when his mother was dying. The nurse thought he was depressed and help him. Mostly to look at the positive side of things. So he was trying the approach. Lander grab his crutches and got up. His left leg was weak without his right leg.

Lander was considering the prosthetic leg, mostly to make Nick happy and spend time with him. Maybe he can get used to Nick touching his leg. Lander was close to fighting him the first time Nick did it. Again, Lander knew he could be an asshole. He was trying to be better. 

"Ellie, go wash. You smell like Nick's sweat." Ellie giggle and hugged Lander purposely to rub Nick's sweat on him. Lander patted her head with a soft smile. She's so adorable. Ellie ran upstairs to properly wash. Lander followed slower, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Curse his stubbornness. 

Placing both his crutches on one side and clench the stairway railing. Before he can suffer a bit going up the stairs, Nick came out shirtless and to the rescue. "Need help gorgeous?" Lander wanted to glare, but only stared at Nick till he finally have the common sense to help him and stop trying to be handsome. 

Nick chuckled a bit before coming down to help. Nick liked how stubborn Lander was, though whenever Lander would relent, Nick get's a chance to be cocky for a moment. Lander deserve it most of the time anyway. "I'm about to scoop you up which means I'm going to touch your leg. Is that okay?"

Lander liked that Nick asked. Lander gets a chance to prepare himself. Lander nodded. Nick scoop him up and Lander stiffen a bit. Lander was a bit insecure about Nick touching his leg. He thought it made him less attractive and a bit needy in a way. So he focus on the warmth of Nick's chest. "Have I told you that you are so hot?" Lander asked with a knowing smile.

Lander was trying to gain back his sexual side of himself. "Oh I know, but do you know you are even more beautiful to me than yesterday?" Lander rolled his eyes. "Now you are speaking out your ass." Nick set Lander on the bed. "I don't know about that, but I'm willing to show you."

Nick's hands was on the headboard, Lander still against touching, but they kissed deeply and lustfully. Lander moan a bit, still surprised Nick was still into him. He was thinking maybe he can take it a little further, but then Nick's phone rang. Nick growl a bit before taking the call.

"Hello?" Whatever was said on the phone made Nick look at Lander weirdly. "One moment." Nick pressed a quick kiss to Lander before saying, "This is an important call babe. Sorry." Lander nodded. "Car trouble?" Lander asked. Nick nodded before walking out the room. 

Lander didn't really understand what happens during Nick's shift, but do understands his place of work do attract big time customers. Lander undress a bit, thinking he should make himself a bath. This was the worse time of the day for him. He always judge himself harshly about how he looks naked. He don't look like himself.

He was starting to lose muscle mass since he can't do his routine. And his leg looks horrible. All he has is a small nub. Ugly. Ugly was the word he was looking for. Nick came back when Lander was wallowing in self hatred again. "Hey babe, I have to go. I'll be back late. Want me to do something before I leave?" 

Lander shook his head absently. Nick was too much in his head to pay attention. So Nick left, starting to panic and Lander stuck in his head, wanting to cry. Lander could never live his life again.


	3. Give me Hope

Rose called Nick because she called in a doctors appointment upon request by Nick. Nick really was hoping it was a bad lie, but no one can't be that low. But thinking back to what happen during thanksgiving made him change his mind. Lander's dad can be low and the daughter is probably the same. 

Thankfully Lander came out okay. Nick pulled up to the hospital, praying to whatever God that was listening that it was a whole lie. Please let it be a lie. Walking inside the hospital gave him a sense of deja vu. He was so tired of smelling the clinical scent of alcohol. Nick went up to the counter and asked for Rose room. 

Ten minutes later, Nick was waiting for the results of Rose blood sample. "You know, it won't be bad. Us being together I mean. Just imagine many more we can have." Nick shivered. If he wanted one, it would be with Lander rather than Rose. Rose was a pretty girl and all, but her attitude mess things up for him. Anybody can use their body to attract somebody, personality stands out though.

Lander taught him that and Nick would treasure that knowledge. "No offense Rose, but I love Lander and if I ever want more, it'll be with him, Not You." Rose cross her arms. Lander's father, Richard, rolled his eyes. "Lander of all people? My daughter has more to give than Lander. What can Lander do for you?" 

Nick hated the fact Lander's dad talks down his own son. "Lander loves me and I love him. He's selfless, caring, very devoted and strong person. He already shows that he's marriage material and very fatherly to my little sister. If I want something more, it'll be with the person I love which is Lander. No offense Rose, but I don't like you and I won't ever will." 

"Then why are you here? And do Lander know then?" Rose asked. Thankfully, the doctor came back. But then the doctor confirm his worst nightmare. Nick would asked for an abortion, but couldn't bring himself to say it. He don't like the thought of it. 

So they arrange a few appointments and Nick had to figure out how to make those. In other words, he had to lie more to Lander. He really was no better than his old man and the married man.

\----------------------------- 

Nick came back home a bit depressed, but tried his best to come up with a excuse. Lander was thinking he went out due to his job. Maybe he can come up with something. But for nine months? Would it be better to just break up Lander? Nick shook his head. Lander need him. He can barely handle himself and him leaving would probably make it worst.

But what is he suppose to do, say he had sex with Rose? That would break his heart. Then he have to worry about her opening her big mouth. If she had a bit of brain cells like Lander, she would know Nick didn't answer those questions. She could use it against him if she wanted to and surely Lander will hear about it sooner or later. Nick sighed.

He just have to deal with what's coming. Lander was on the bed, reading a book. The long pillow was still in the middle, but he seems relax. "Hey baby." Nick announce before coming in. Lander turn him with a sad smile. "Hey. How are you?" he asked quietly. They shared a kiss before Nick shrugged. 

"I'm alright now that I'm here. Isn't it too early for Ellie to be this quiet?" Lander hummed. "She was worried about her upcoming surgery, so I gave her a project to do. I told her to build the most prettiest thing or write how she feel so she can share it with me. I understand she's scared, so writing should help her. She can draw pictures as well."

Nick kissed his cheek. What would he do without Lander? "Have you considered doing it as well? Maybe you can share it with me." Lander watch Nick for a bit before lifting his book. "Reading something at the moment. It's a bit relaxing." Nick smiled. "Or you just don't want to talk to me?" Lander pouted at the somewhat truth. 

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you. I'm used to dealing with my own crap. Have for years Nick. I may have shared a few things with you, but my problems shouldn't be anyone else problems." Nick extended a hand, Lander taking it with a small squeeze. "We're together, aren't we? You're problems are my problems because I love you. I want you to be well babe. And if there's any way I can help, I'll gladly do so." 

Lander nodded slowly. "Give me time then. I promise I'll open up, but when I'm ready. Okay?" Lander asked. Nick nodded and shared one more kiss before taking off his clothes. "You know, I do miss cuddling with you." Nick stated out loud. Lander grimace. "I'm working on that. I can't even touch my leg without feeling disgusted. I can't handle touching at this point. I'm sorry." 

Nick nodded. He understood, but one can go so long without touch. He can settle his sexual urges with his own hand and a few toys, sometimes Lander willing to give him a handjob, but it was nothing compared to the tight hole that was between Lander's ass cheeks. "I understand babe. No worries." Lander still seem down so Nick kiss him one more time. 

"You are the most beautiful person I ever met. I will wait till you are comfortable. I love you baby." Lander blushed and put his book up. "I love you too." They got ready for bed and Lander turn off his lamp. In the dark, Lander grab and held Nick's hand, resting it on the long pillow between them. That's all Nick needed.


	4. It's okay to be scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so shorter than usual. Currently with family, but I don't like to keep my readers waiting. Love y'all.

Lander was determine to get better and not let depression get to him. He put on the stupid prosthetic leg and told himself to shut the hell up. He may seem insane since he said it out loud and Nick didn't know if he should get some help or not. Probably a straitjacket.

Anyway, Nick handed him a walker and Lander tried walking. Thankfully, Lander was able to put his weight on his arms, but he really was trying. It just felt awkward and weird. The fact that it wasn't even his real leg, which half the time he was certain he have both his legs, was enough to make him dislike it. Again, who the hell would want to be with an amputee? 

"I would. They're sometimes Hot. You're smoking babe." It was that moment Lander wanted slap himself and Nick for that smoking hot nonsense. "First of all, I didn't mean to say that last part out loud. Secondly, shut up Nick." Nick chuckled a bit. "I mean it babe. You're hot. Snap on some booty shorts and you'll be having my baby." Okay, that did make Lander smile and giggle a bit.

"Nick, deal with Ellie first." Lander took a couple more steps. "Can I kiss you?" Nick asked. Lander raised an eyebrow. "You want to kiss or you make out?" Lander asked the real question, knowing the answer. Nick grin. "I definitely don't mind a make out session if you think you can handle it." Nick said, getting closer. 

"I'll let you know." Keeping his hands on Lander's waist, they kiss furiously. Lander wrapped his arms around Nick, missing the tongue that battle with his own. Nick bit his bottom lip and sucked on it till Lander pull him closer. Lander haven't felt the hard body against him for a long time and he wanted it.

He want it all. Nick move the walker and held Lander against the wall, trying his best not to over touch him. "Lander!" Lander pushed Nick away harshly thus falling down from being unbalanced. Nick fell as well when Ellie came up the stairs with a notebook. She was confused to see her brother and friend on the ground, but ignored it.

They was weird anyway. "Lander, I'm ready to talk now." Ellie went to get Lander's walker and give it to him so he could get up. "Thanks." Lander secretly adjusted his shorts so Ellie won't see or ask. "Where do you wanna talk then?" "In my room." Nick got up. "Do you want me in there too?" He asked. Ellie shook her head. "No! That's weird." Lander chuckled at the shocked expression on Nick's face.

"So it's weird to talk to your brother?" Ellie nodded. Lander laughed. Nick rolled his eyes, but smiled at Lander's laugh. "Fine then. I'll be downstairs watching Frozen, by myself." Nick knew Frozen was Ellie's favorite movie. Ellie watch him leave before giving Lander her attention. In a way, she was truly his daughter.

Lander chuckled and made his way to Ellie's room. "Nick will be waiting for you downstairs. He won't watch it without you." Ellie smiled and nodded. They both sat on Ellie's bed. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Lander asked. "My doctor's appointment. I'm scared they will hurt me like they hurt you." Lander sighed and kiss her head. 

"They didn't hurt me sweetie. They just had to take my leg before my leg hurt me. If they didn't, I would be in more pain." Ellie lean against Lander, Lander wrapping an arm around her. "I'm still scared." Lander ran his fingers through her brown curly hair. "It's okay to be scared. I was scared too. But always remember, Nicky and I will always be there for you.

When you go to sleep till when you wake up. Just like how you were with me." Ellie nodded and hug Lander. "I love you Lander." Lander hugged back. "I love you too pumpkin. Now help me down the stairs okay?" Ellie nodded and they both headed downstairs slowly, Nick not even started the movie and too busy on his phone.

When he heard us, he put away his phone and smile at Lander and Ellie together. Such a pretty picture in his eyes. As they sat down to watch the cartoon, Ellie was back to her happy self and Lander was leaning his head on Nick's shoulder. Lander had hope things will work out after all.  


Little do they know they was going to have a rough next few months.


	5. A losing battle

Two months pregnant and Nick had been in and out of the house. Rose was suffering from morning sickness that Nick was sorry for, Ellie was healing from her surgery, and Lander was getting moody. That last part was because Nick was spending less attention to Lander and more attention towards his 'job'. 

Nick explain that he and a few other guys was waiting for a few car pieces that was needed and the customer was getting antsy, which leads to the boss getting frustrated. The fact that it was a good excuse/lie scared Nick.

But he didn't want to miss out on the growth of his baby, no matter who carried it. So Nick held Rose's hair, gave her her prenatal, and went bra shopping. That last one was embarrassing since she tried modeling for him. What part of he wasn't interested didn't she understand? 

Then Nick went home to Ellie and Lander, Lander getting ready to go check out the inside of Ellie's school. Ellie's head was shaved on one side and Lander did the same with his own, but it made him seem sexier. That wavy hair was thrown to one side and over one of his eyes.

Ellie had a scar also, so Lander had a tattoo scar from the side of his neck to his collar, red blooming roses growing it. Ellie wore it proudly in the open thanks to Lander, but still loves hats. "I'm planning on having another tattoo. Maybe on my back and something big." Nick nodded. 

He was liking tattooed Lander. He was also back to wearing eye shadow, but now more darker to make his dark blue eyes stand out. He still wasn't used to use prosthetic leg, so he was going in crutches. He was putting on lip gloss like Ellie was. The two was perfect.

Maybe Lander should adopt Ellie. He was more suited to take care of her. "That's sweet babe." Lander looked over confuse. He looked me up and down before frowning. "You seem tired. Work must be killing you. When will that item come?" Lander asked. Nick wanted to wince. He really hate lying.

"At this point, I don't know. We're trying other methods as possible, but it's not exactly the way we want to leave the customer. It was leave us a really bad taste to the company." Lander nodded. "Then rest than. I got Ellie." Nick shook his head. "Ellie is my responsibility." 

Lander smiled. "And Ellie is my family too. Rest a bit and let me handle Ellie. Relax." Nick sighed. He felt like life is leaving him and he was trap in a loop. Lander and Ellie left and Nick was stuck regretting.  


\-------------------------------------  


Nick was at Richard's house, Rose and the model chatting about gender and names. Richard sat next to him with an eerie smile. "You know, you could just leave." Nick felt like the devil was speaking in his ear. "That's wrong. That's my child." Nick growl back.

"But you clearly not ready for it. And i'm guessing you didn't tell Lander since he's not storming up in here. Just leave both of them. Start over somewhere. Look at me, rich and with a sexy model for a girlfriend. I have it good." Nick bowed his head.

His dad became abusive while he was still with his mother, which led to her murder. Nick didn't want to become an aggressor and abuse Lander or Ellie nor the baby. But on the other end, Richard left his responsibilities thus leaving a family to survive on their own. 

Lander didn't get a chance to live his life. He had to stick up for his mother till she died. Nick didn't want that for his baby. Not to mention leave the baby with Rose of all people. If Nick consider leaving, he would wait till the baby was born into Lander's safe hands.  


Wait... is he considering it?  


No!  


"That's my baby and I'll be there for it." Nick said a little louder. "Then you should break up with Lander. Why tag him along? A baby needs a steady parents. Unless you are going to get with Rose, you setting your child up for failure." Nick raised Ellie by himself and she turned out fine.

But without Lander, she would still have that tumor and probably near dying. Nick looked towards the man, the same man Lander hate so much. Nick felt like he was losing the battle he wasn't even fighting in. like he don't know what team to be on.  


**Someone please help me.**


	6. A Broken Heart

Lander knew something was up. Nick was quiet and more reserved, always leaving from the house. Nick's smiles was more painful forwards them and was always tired. The last straw was when Lander caught him crying softly in the living room. Lander sighed a bit, walking towards him.

"Nick, what's wrong? Talk to me." Lander sat next to him, holding his hand. Nick lean back and gripped his hair, eyes squeezed shut. Lander didn't understand what could be stressing him out. At this point, it can't be about his job. Then again, Lander don't really understand fully about what Nick do, so it could. "I feel stressed out. I... I don't know Lander."

Lander went in to kiss his cheek, but Nick moved his head away. Now Lander was really confused. "Nick, what is going on?" Lander enforced with a harder voice. Nick shook his head. "I think we need to break up. I can't handle this yet. Maybe we're moving too fast. 

I don't know." Lander shocked. Nick was breaking up with him? Lander remove his hand. Was he stressing Nick out? He didn't mean to. "Oh. Okay. If that's what you want." Nick leaned toward and covered his face, but nodded all the same. Lander felt his heart break, but refuse to shed tears in front of him.

Instead, he kept his head high and got up. "Okay. Do you want me to sleep in the separate room?" Lander asked, keeping his voice steady. Nick looked up as if he said a bad thing, eyes pink and tears streaming. 

"Lander-" "I just feel like if we're going to be friends, we should sleep separately. I don't want to tempt you while you are going through something. Especially when I'm stressing you out." Nick wanted to shake his head. "No. You wasn't... I mean..." Nick got quiet. Lander sighed and went away.

There was nothing more to say. Lander held back his tears and harden his heart. He needs to focus on himself anyway. He needs to focus on recovering. Like he always known, relationships just gets in the way. Lander went straight to the guest bedroom and cried behind close doors, Nick pouring his eyes in the living room.

Within three weeks, Nick kept Lander's room while Lander slept in the guest room. Their things was separated and Lander was more focus on himself. He would watch Nick from a distance and handle Ellie at times like a good friend, but he figured he need to separate from that as well.

He would practice touching his missing leg, trying to confront the shame and disgust. He would put on the prosthetic leg and practice walking up and down the stairs. He went to the gym he used to work at and exercise as much as he could with his disability, his friends willing to give him a ride back home.

The only thing that bothered him was the times Nick would head out somewhere. He was stuck in his head, a frown on his face. Lander was pass the now known lie of Nick working extra hours at work, but since they wasn't dating, it shouldn't be his problem no more.

Nick was free to do what he wanted. Lander was nice to let him stay at his home simply because Ellie needs a place so she can go to school. She was about to start on Friday. Lander and Nick would near each other to show Ellie that they was still okay with each other, but Ellie is a smart girl. She probably know already they wasn't being together. 

Lander confronted her when he found out her birthday was coming up and she didn't say a word. Nick passed that info to him before leaving. Lander was hoping he was buying a gift for her than go where ever he been going. Lander sighed. He'll deal with him later. He went upstairs to talk to Ellie, his heart getting ready to break again for the pain he and Nick cause her.

Lander knock on her door. "Ellie? Can I come in?" There was no response. Lander open the door to Ellie in her bed, sleeping softly. Lander sighed and went to sit on her bed. He stroke her hair a bit before kissing her head. "Do Nicky hate me? Do you hate me?" A soft voice said.

Lander froze, mostly because he couldn't believe Ellie would have to ask. So Lander cuddled behind her, on top of the blankets. "No honey. We both love so very much. Why would you think that?" Lander asked. "Because Nicky is always leaving mad and comes back tired and you two don't talk no more. Is he angry with me too? Are you?"

Lander shook his head. "I could never be mad at you and Nick most certainly don't. We love you. We just going through a rough patch right now. But we can always make time for you. It doesn't matter what is going on between Nick and I, we will always love you baby."

Lander wasn't really good with talks. He was better with confrontation, but he hope he was helping Ellie. It still hurt how what was going on between he and Nick was affecting her. Ellie nodded. Lander planted a kiss on her head and got up. "Love you Lander." She said.

Lander smiled. "I love you too honey." Lander left her room and headed to his. Whatever was going on needs to addressed, but since Nick wasn't with him, it was going to be harder than he thought.


	7. Bettering Myself

Lander was awake when Nick got home. He looked concern, which made him worried for Ellie. Lander had been leaving him alone and doing his own thing without Nick's help. Nick was worried Lander might over work himself, but Lander made it known he don't want his concern.

It hurt Nick, but considering what he was doing behind Lander's back, it was nothing. "We need to talk. You need to spend more time with Ellie. She thought we hated her since we're not talking to each other no more. I already told her we not together, but we're always going to be there for her. 

The least thing I want you to do is prove that to her." Lander told him. Nick had been lacking with Ellie, but a growing baby in someone's belly that you don't like tends to be more important. He already took Richards advice to not drag Lander in it. "I'll make sure to do that." Nick said tiredly.

He headed towards the stairs, but was stopped by Lander. "Where do you be going Nick? I know I'm not your boyfriend and all, but you can still talk to me. You're so different than the Nick I know." Nick sighed. "Don't worry about it Lander. I'm just dealing with something right now. But I'm fine." Nick told him.

"I don't believe that." Lander said. Nick huffed. "Look, can I go lay down please? I tired as hell." Lander move away from Nick and let him go upstairs. Nick knew he was rude, but he was tired. Maybe a good night sleep would help.  


\----------------  


Nick was awoken by his alarm to go to work. He didn't realize he slept in so late. Maybe tonight, he shouldn't go visit Rose. She was getting too emotional for him as she enter her third month of pregnancy. She really was getting aggressive with him. She was forceful to him, always ready push him and try to get sexual with him. He invaded her so far, but it scared him. 

He would tell Lander, but that meant telling him that she was pregnant with his kid. He sighed. This year is not a good year for him. He got out of bed and got ready for work. On his way down, Lander was waiting for him. Nick groan. He just want a day of peace. "Yes Lander?" He asked. 

"I only wanted one thing from you and that is for you to spend time with Ellie. You might not care about me or what I say, but I'll be damn if you reinforced her to think we hate her. So spend time with your sister in every realistic and imaginal way possible now!" Lander gritted through his teeth. Nick already felt drained, but also agreed.

Ellie is his priority, not Lander's. He also wanted to combat Lander thinking Nick don't care about him, but decided to deal with one situation at a time. He nodded to appease Lander and told Ellie that she was coming to work with him. She nodded and followed silently after giving Lander a hug and exchanging I love you's. 

They got into the car and Nick drove away. "So, Lander told me you was feeling upset lately. You want to talk about it?" it was quiet for a moment before Ellie spoke. "You been leaving me lately and always so angry. You're not with Lander no more and you don't spend time with me neither." 

It made Nick sad to hear it from her. "I know baby and I'm so sorry. It's just that I've been so busy lately. But I'll change honey. I promise I'll be there for your birthday and every day after that. Just know I'm busy honey." Nick explained. "Busy doing what?" She asked. Nick gripped the steering wheel.

"Busy doing crazy stupid things honey. But I'll change for the better. Just know I will always love you, no matter what happens between Lander and I." Ellie hummed. "I like you better when you loved Lander." She said. Nick wanted to cry. 

"I still love Lander Ellie, it's just that we have to be apart so I don't hurt him and he don't he won't get mad at me." "But you already hurting him and he already mad at you." Ellie told him. Nick guess either way, Lander was pissed. Then Nick should go ahead and tell him then. But Nick shook his head. Not yet.

"Then I guess I have to make him happy now." Nick looked in the rear view mirror, catching Ellie nodding. He should have more talks with her in the future. "Thanks for talking to me baby." Ellie smiled. "You're welcome Nicky. Love you." Nick felt himself relax. "I love you too honey." Nick drove to work in peace and for once, had a good day at work.


	8. A Harden Heart

Lander came from the gym, being dropped off by a friend. He open the door to Nick and Ellie singing in the kitchen, the house smelling good. Lander close the door softly, not wanting to disturb them from their bonding, but they caught him anyway. 

"Hey Lander. You're home. Ellie and I fixed a meal for all of us to eat as a family. By the time you get done bathing, food should be ready." Lander didn't know how to respond to that, so he hummed and continued upstairs. He got ready to washed, but saw there was a bubble bath made for him.

He wanted to be grateful, but his heart didn't allow it. He drain the water and took a shower. He got out refreshed and put on a t-shirt, boxers, and shorts, opting to use his crushes. His leg was sore and in pain. He should give himself a break. He worked his way down the stairs slowly, Nick asking to help, but Lander waved him off.

He headed towards the table since Ellie wouldn't allow him in the kitchen and Nick serve them lasagna. "Pasta was the easiest to cook. I hope you like it Lander." Nick said, almost nervously. Lander didn't know if he should eat it or not. He was still heart broken, not up for letting himself feel for others romantically and not wanting to fall for Nick.

It was bad enough he still loved him. It was like there was an internal battle he didn't know which side to be on. "I put the cheese on top Lander. I know how to cook now." Ellie said happily. Lander smile sadly and took his first bite. Nick watched him across the table, his own chest thrumming with the pain he cause Lander. "So, do you like it?" Nick asked. 

Lander liked it. "It's good." Lander responded. Nick bit his bottom lip. Ellie looked between them, knowing they was unhappy. Lander was thinking this was a waste of time. "How was your work out?" Nick asked. Lander met Nick's eyes, his eyes cold and lifeless, but it was also broken and lost. Lander wanted to cry. He haven't cried enough after Nick broke up with him.

He cried for himself for being so stupid enough to get attached to them. For falling in love and thinking of them as family. So many times he wonder why he haven't kicked them out, but he knew the answer. "My workout was fine. Excuse me." Lander said before getting up from the dinner table. 

He made his way to the stairs, but curse to himself that he don't have both his legs. He can't run. He can't release the feeling and energy he have. He was stuck in place. "Lander wait." Nick called out. Lander didn't want to look at him. He was afraid he'll break in front of him. "I'm sorry for this. I just wanted to all of us to be together. As a family like we used to." 

Lander shook his head. "We're not a family Nick. We're just people who live under the same roof." Nick balled his fist. "Then Why haven't you kick me out Lander? Why am I still here?" Nick asked. Lander tears slipped as he turn around and pushed Nick. "Because you're all I have left! My mom is dead, my dad is a deadbeat, what do I have to keep me going? At this point, Nothing! So if you want to leave, so be it. I don't care anymore."

Nick pulled Lander in for a tight hug. Lander fought back for a while, but gave in and cried on Nick's shoulder. "I don't care." Lander whispered. Nick kissed his head and held him tight. "Well I do care. I'm sorry Lander. I'm so sorry. I swear I'll be better." Nick promised. Lander shook his head.

"Don't promise me something you can't keep Nick." Nick had nothing to say to that, already thinking about his other problem. Lander pushed him away softly and made his way up the stairs, slightly begging for his life to end.  


\--------------------

You know that sleep you get after getting all emotional, that was some good sleep. Lander woke up refreshed and new. Maybe it was because the sun was shining, but he was giggling a bit. Or he just found out he's very bi-polar. Lander shrugged. That's about as close as bi he was going to get. He reached over to grab his phone and called Ryan.

He knew it was early, but he should be awake. Tomorrow was Ellie's birthday and Ryan loves Ellie. "Yeah Lander?" Ryan answered. Lander rolled his eyes. "Is that how you answer the phone Ryan?" Lander sat up, pillow against his lower back. "It is when my ass is aching and my cock is thoroughly used. My boys gave me the special treatment last night." Ryan explained.

Lander heard another voice and Ryan explain it was him on the phone. "Steven said hi and that you're welcome to join." Lander laughed. "Well tell him I heard he's a real anaconda in bed and he can reach those hard to reach places. He knows where to find me." Ryan laughed as Steven made a few suggestive comments.

Ryan grab the phone again. "Steven can barely handle two. He don't need three. Anyway, how's your boyfriend? Surely he have a good stroke game after so much practice." Lander sighed. "One, we only did it four times. Two, we broke up. Things just not working out and I'm okay." Apparently, Ryan only heard one thing.

"You had sex only four times?! Honey, that's probably why you're grumpy as hell. I know you Lander. Spread your damn legs." Lander rolled his eyes. "Ryan!" "Alright you horny bastard. On a serious note, why you two break up? The guy is crazy for you." Lander put Ryan on speaker as he got out of bed. "Tell it to the same guy who broke up with me." 

Lander went to brush his teeth. "Oh honey. I'm sorry to hear that. But I still don't understand why. If anything, I would expect you doing the breaking up since you like thinking too much into things." Lander spit into the sink. "He's been going out somewhere and coming back late. At this point, I don't want to know where." Lander said.

"Then kick his sorry ass out." Ryan said. Lander shook his head. The day Nick leaves will be the day his heart will break. "I love him to much to kick him out. I told him if he wanted to, he's welcome to leave. I'm not holding him back." Ryan sighed. "Do you need me to come over so I can kick his ass or do you want me to spy on him? I'll do it in a heartbeat." Lander hummed. "No thanks. I respect privacy." Lander cleaned his face. 

He already knew Ryan was rolling his eyes. "Good thing I don't. That's how I landed myself two boyfriends. But I'm coming over." Lander sighed. "Be nice Ryan." Lander told him. "Kiss my ass Lander." Ryan hanged up. Lander shook his head, but smiled. He really do love Ryan, but he can be too much.


	9. What is going on?

Nick was downstairs fixing breakfast for Ellie and Lander when he heard a knock on his door. Putting the plate of strawberries and grapes to the side, Nick went to open the door. Ryan stood outside with his arms crossed and lips in a pout. He looked Nick up and down, apparently displeased with what he sees.

"Well good morning to you too Ryan." Nick walked away from the door to finish cooking Ellie's breakfast and Lander health food. Ryan walked in, looking towards the living room, where Ellie was at the moment, before addressing Nick. "Lander told me you two broke up. Also that you two only had sex four times."

Nick turned off the stove and delivered Ellie's breakfast. He expected Lander to share the news with Ryan, but he didn't know what the last part has to do with anything. That was mostly Lander's fault, not his. "Your point Ryan?" Nick asked, walking back to the kitchen. 

"You love Lander and I know how much. Why did you break up with him?" Ryan asked. Nick place the bowl of fruit, grits and eggs, and orange juice on a tray. "I have my reasons, Ryan. Now if you don't excuse me, I need to deliver Lander his breakfast." Nick told him. Ryan didn't seem to believe him. "Good. I need to see him anyway." They both made their way upstairs, Nick was a bit annoyed since Ryan was around.

Lander was single now and Ryan was his only competition. Sure he knew that Ryan has two other boyfriends, but what's going to stop him from adding another boyfriend? Nick sighed. He would have to work hard to keep Lander nearby. Nick knocked on the door. "Lander?" Nick called out. "Come in." Nick opened the door, catching Lander putting on his prosthetic leg.

"Made your breakfast. I figure you could have breakfast in bed." Nick said with a soft smile. Lander looked between Nick and Ryan with a frown. Nick ignore that and deliver Lander his food. "Need anything done? I can massage your leg?" Lander glared at Nick. "No thanks. You can go now. You need to be focusing on Ellie since her birthday is tomorrow." 

Nick looked down, moving his hand towards Lander's hand. Lander watched Nick's have cover his own. "Ellie wants one thing Lander and you're not helping." Lander only turned his head away, not wanting to get emotional in front of Nick again. Nick shook his head. "I'll leave now." Nick headed out, a bit disappointed, but expected. Lander wasn't the emotional type.

At least not in front of people. Getting close to him was what led Lander and Nick falling in love with each other. Now that Nick was doing shady stuff and broke his heart, Nick would have to work to get back together with him. It took him two years of friendship building before Lander even let him in close enough to finally notice his feelings for him.

Nick made his way downstairs and sat on the couch. Lander's father was right. Lander was hard to get through. He wasn't easy nor can you read him like other people. Nick could usually tell when someone was interested in him or when Nick knows he can get what he wanted. Nick was even tempted to even go have dates with other people, but his heart belongs to Lander.

He like that Lander wasn't easy to get. It made him want more. To go deeper and understand him. After the loss of limb accident, Lander got insecure and closed up again. Nick was patient with him, waited for Lander to get over himself and the change to his body. Maybe he should've confronted Lander so they could have talked more.

_Maybe he should've told Lander about his child growing in Rose,_ He thought. Nick looked over at Ellie, who was watching SpongeBob at the moment. He ran his fingers through her hair to calm him. He can't tell Lander that. Now that would break him. Why did this have to happen to him? It wasn't even in his choice.

He still remembered her been on top of him, taking off his clothes. Nick doesn't hit women no matter what. It reminds him of his father. He killed his mother. That scarred him for life and even felt disgusted at the thought of laying a hand on a woman. So he begged her to stop.

He pushed, but not hard enough to hurt her. His hormones still reacted to her though. Rose was attractive. Anyone with eyes could tell, but he was trying to be faithful with Lander. After all that talk about how he only wanted him while they were going to try long distance. 

But Rose got what she wanted. His penis still ended up inside her. He still cum in her. So logically, it was his fault. Nick shook his head. He needs to think positive. Or at least how to attract Lander again. Maybe Ellie was the answer. 

"Hey Ellie, what do you want for your birthday party? You're turning 11 tomorrow." Ellie smiled. "Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese? Or the movies?" She asked excitedly. Nick chuckled. "I'll see what we can do." Ellie cheered. Nick kiss her head. At least he can make one person happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understand, What happened between Nick and Rose was rape. Rose raped Nick, but Nick is too stuck on trying not to become his father and make Lander happy. 
> 
> If only he knew that it wasn't his fault.


	10. I'm sorry/ Let the games begin.

"You are being too harsh on him. Yeah, he kinda deserves it, but he wants you back. He is trying to be better and he obviously still loves you. Now, what I'm going to do is take Ellie out for her early birthday gift shopping and lunch and you are going to handle whatever this is. And about the sneaking out, I got that and you shouldn't worry." Ryan told him.

Lander was too busy trying to ignore him by eating his breakfast. It was sweet of Nick to make it and bring it to his bed. "Think you can do it and be a happy couple for Ellie's sake?" Ryan asked. Lander grumbled. Ellie was suffering thanks to him and Nick's weird relationship at the moment. "Yeah, I can make it work," Lander said lowly.

Ryan kissed his forehead and got off Lander's bed. "Love you. You always welcome to call me at any time. Okay?" Ryan said. Lander nodded. With a smile, Ryan left the room. Lander continued to finish his meal in silence. Many thoughts ran through his mind, but he decided to ignore it. He'll deal with it later. After eating and hearing the door close, Lander made his way downstairs to put the dishes in the sink.

By the time Lander was at the bottom, Nick was there to take the dishes. "You're getting better with your leg. How is it nowadays?" Nick asked. Lander shrugged. "It hurts now and then, but it's bearable," Lander told him. He went to go sit down, Nick joining as well. "Ellie told me she wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese. Our little girl is growing up, but I'm so glad she's still a child at heart." Lander smiled.

Ellie sure was growing up. Lander reached out for Nick's hand. "I'm glad too," Lander said softly. Nick turned his body towards Lander, a bit hopeful. "Do you love me, Nick?" Lander asked. Nick moved closer to him. "I never stopped, baby." Lander placed a hand on Nick's cheek. Nick closed his eyes and turn to kiss his palm.

"I love you too. I don't know if it's wrong or bad and maybe I'm a bit attached to you, but I still love you. I love you." Nick smiled. "Can I kiss you?" Nick asked. Lander nodded. Nick leaned in, planting a small kiss, unsure. Then again. And again until Lander held his face and deepen the kiss.

Nick sucked his lips and dive his tongue in, hands lowering to Lander's waist. Lander leaned back till he was on his back and Nick was over him. Nick maneuver between Lander's legs, Lander's hands making his way to Nick's back. They grind against each other, separating the kiss to look each other in the eyes, breathing each other's air, hearing their moans. 

"I miss you. I shouldn't have broken up with you. It's a mistake I will always regret. Please don't leave me." Nick whispered between them. Lander teared up. Nick halted his movements, burying his head onto Lander's shoulder. "I couldn't leave you even if I tried. 

Remember, you say you said you and Ellie were going to stalk me." Nick chuckled sadly as Lander was near crying. Nick lifted his head and plant one kiss to Lander's lips. "I promise I'm going to make this all better. I'm going to be a better person, a better boyfriend, a better lover. I love you so much." 

The hugged each other and cried, not moving from that position till Ryan came back with Ellie and they were bathing in the presence of each other. Ryan said nothing and Ellie simply got on top on Nick to take a nap. All was right with them and they couldn't wait to get better and closer.  


Meanwhile...  


Rose was pissed. Nick has been ignoring her calls and not coming over. So as her belly grew bigger with time and with each day was another empty day without Nick, she decided to scare him. It was obvious that he hadn't told Lander. Lander would've dumped him already and who knows what else and Nick would've been with her.

So after talking to her father, her father spread the word that Rose was pregnant. That would reach Lander's ears and one day, she will see both Lander and Nick. If Nick thought he had a choice, he thought wrong. It was time to play.


	11. Heating things up

Months went by and Nick felt happy. He and Lander were close again and back to teasing each other like before the accident. Ellie was back in school with a positive attitude and Nick was doing online classes to stay home with his family. Lander was looking for another job that would accept his condition. Some didn't want to support Lander. 

He was looking for the role of a physical therapist and his previous experience with running a gym may help, but he still needs education at a college. "I'll join in the spring. Start the new year right. It was nearing October when Nick was reminded of his problem. The bad part, it came from Lander's mouth.

They were shopping while Ellie was at school, Walmart not packed yet since people were working. "I might have to go visit my sister, my aunt's orders. Apparently, she's pregnant. Five months to be exact and my aunt just wants me there as support for her.

But I think it's because I had experience taking care of people and Rose definitely needs pointers. She should've been on birth control." Lander said. Nick wanted to freeze, but that would be suspicious. So he cleared his throat. "Do you want me to come with you?" Nick asked. Lander shooked his head.

"No. I rather have you with Ellie at home. I don't want you to be around that mess. I'm bringing Ryan though. He'll help me control my temper or back me up in a fight." Lander said quite calmly. That made Nick smile. "She's pregnant, babe. Anything she says is because of hormones. And I'll come with you. I'm your boyfriend after all. Got to show my face." Nick said.

Lander shrugged. "If you want to. I'm still bringing Ryan. He wants to check out the big house anyway." Lander told him. They walked by the condoms and Nick had to stop. "Why not make a baby of our own in the changing room? Just you and me." Lander looked at the condoms and smile.

"Why the changing room when you have the whole house? You can finally fuck me on the dining room table as you wanted." Nick placed a hand Lander's lower back to hurry Lander along, Lander laughing the whole way to the checkout.  


Nick drove home, slightly speeding and Lander was humming to the song playing on the radio on low. It's has been a while since he had sex, but hopefully, this was a start to build their sexual intimacy. Nick didn't bother getting the groceries. He scooped Lander out of the car, bridal style, and walked to the house while Lander giggled. 

He amazingly unlocked the door and close the door with his foot. He walked Lander to the kitchen table and sat him down, instantly kissing Lander with all the lust and want he has. Lander responded with the same energy, lifting Nick's shirt up and feeling the hard body he hasn't felt in a long time.

Nick moaned and body tightened under Lander's cold hands, Lander feeling abs under his fingertips. Nick proceeded to take off his shirt before grabbing Lander's ass he so desperately wants to be in. Nick separated from the kiss, frustrated that he still has on pants. "Shit babe. Take off your clothes." Nick told him, trying to take off his pants.

Lander took off his shirt before Nick pushed him back to the table and yanked Lander's pants off. Nick climbed up the table and grind his hips down as he attacks Lander's neck. Lander moaned under him, arching his back and marking Nick's back. Nick loved the pain and it sent a thrill down his spine. "Lube. Gosh, Nick, I need you in me. I miss your big cock." 

Nick lean up and stroke Lander's cock. Lander cried out as they held eyesight. "I miss your ass. I bet it's so tight and begging to have me in it." Nick growled out. Lander nodded and groan, his cock getting harder in Nick's hand. Pre-come made Nick's hand slippery, Nick using it to play with Lander's heavy balls. "Nick!" Lander moaned out. 

Nick stuck three fingers into Lander's mouth, Lander taking the hint to lick and suck on it and make it wet as possible. Nick hummed. He loves the feeling of Lander's tongue, making him wonder how it would feel around his cock. So he stopped wondering and got into the sixty-nine position, pulling out his fingers.

Lander grabbed onto Nick's hips and bob his head on Nick's cock above him. Nick groaned before taking Lander's cock in his mouth and fingers in his ass. Lander moaned, the vibrations making Nick harder in Lander's mouth. As Nick was inserting fingers, Lander released his cock for a moment to lick his fingers, before taking the cock and slapping Nick's ass.

Nick moan in response before crying out when Lander pressed his cold, wet fingers to Nick's hole, teasing the rim. "Fuck baby, fuck!" Nick moaned out. Lander hummed and release his cock. "I gotta take your ass one day. Looks so sexy from this angle." Lander said.

Nick stopped fingering him and turn around to kiss Lander. "You'll be the first and I do love it kinky. Spread your legs baby." They shared one more kiss as Nick align himself. This would be the first time Nick would go in raw. "I have so many plans for your ass," Lander said.

"You want me to get condoms?" Nick asked. "No. Just put it in. I want to feel you." Nick nodded and pushed in. Lander groaned, gritting his teeth, but gripped Nick's waist to keep him in. Nick had to steel himself from not cumming to soon. Lander's ass was so tight and warm.

Almost like coming home. "Ah! baby, you're so warm and tight. I want to cum in you so badly." Nick told him, gripping the edge of the table. "Come on baby. Put it in deep." Lander said lustfully. Nick moaned and bit Lander's shoulder till he was fully in, Lander scratching his back.

Nick let Lander adjust for a minute, kissing the bite mark. "Move baby," Lander said. Nick gave shallow thrusts, still on the verge of cumming. So he kissed Lander to distract his mind. It was open and messy, their tongues always wrapping around each other. His thrust harder, the table under them creaking.

"Ah! Fuck! Right there!" Lander cried, digging his nails into Nick's skin. Nick target that spot, his eyes closed and muscles tightening. Lander felt his body tremor and give warnings that he was going to cum soon. "It feels so good baby. You're so big and in me so deep. Ah! Yes! Make me cum baby." Lander's words were pure sins to Nick's ears.

"Land!" "Nick!" Nick grabbed Lander's hips firmly and pound into him, Lander stroking his cock with vigor, tears coming out of his eyes. "Nick! Cumming! AH!" Nick wasn't far behind, Lander's ass tightening around him. "Land!" He cum into Lander's ass, coating his walls white while Lander shivered at the warm substance in his body. "Mmm." Nick sat up and thrust in softly, wanting to put every seed in Lander.

Lander reached up to touch Nick's sweaty chest and arms. "You are so damn good baby." Lander praised him. Nick's body shook as he slid out of Lander and off the table, steadying himself on the edge. He leaned down and lift Lander's legs to lick the cum from his hole, Lander humming at the warm action. 

"You're so fucking perfect, baby." Nick told him. Once he was satisfied with how much he licked out Lander, he sat Lander up and held him. They have time for a shower and a nap before picking up Ellie. As he carried Lander upstairs, he made a mental note to clean the table.


	12. Baby in the wrong hands

Lander headed over to his Father's mansion to check on Rose as per request by his aunt. Ryan and Nick came along, Ellie being babysat by Steven and Andy, who were Ryan's boyfriends. Lander trusts them and Nick took his word for it. He drove up to the driveway and parked his car, Ryan gasping about how big it was.

Lander rolled his eyes. He could never stay in a place like this. There wasn't a homey feel to it. Nick was taking his time behind Lander, not too happy to be here. Lander couldn't blame him. He knocked on the door and the familiar butler answered the door. "Sir Lander. Happy to see you, sir. I was told to expect you soon. Come on in."

Lander smiled and nodded towards him before coming in. "I can't believe they have a butler. And this place is so huge and clean." Ryan said to him. Lander didn't see what was so good about it, but he let Ryan have his fun. Lander was just here to check on Rose. They entered the living space and saw Lander's cousins and his Aunt. Lander only wanted to be here for a short time.

Lander looked back and saw Nick look around in fear. Now he really wants to leave if it's freaking Nick out. "Hello, Lander. It's nice to see you. Nick. And who's your friend?" Rose said with a fake smile. Her stomach was protruding out more so and Lander did want to touch it. 

"This is Ryan. He just wanted to see your place. My aunt told me to come over and maybe give you a few pointers. I'm surprised you're pregnant. I hope you know what you are doing." Lander told her. His father watched Lander with a glare but said nothing. "It was a special moment. And I don't regret it. How's your leg?" She asked.

Lander had a moment of insecurity but pushed through it. "It's fine. Do you have any questions to ask me? And where's the father?" Lander asked. Nick groaned, drawing attention to himself. "Can someone tell me where the bathroom is?" Lander missed the sly smile on Rose's face.

"Down the hall, on the left." Nick nodded his thanks and got up slowly and robotically gaining a suspicious look from Ryan. "The father is off at his friends. He loves to play games." Rose said. Nick paused in the hall. He knew what Rose was trying to say. He can't let Rose tell Lander he's the father. 

Not now. Not while they are happy with each other and building their relationship. He turned around, intended to sit through this, but came face to face to Ryan with crossed arms. "Bathroom. Now." Nick and Ryan headed towards the bathroom, Nick full of guilt and a heavy heart.

Lander nodded. He might as well get his freedom before he starts taking care of a child. "Taking care of a child takes a lot of time and patience. Not to mention your words and actions will speak a lot to your child and they will imitate that. But, no parent is perfect." Lander told Rose, the family agrees. 

"I know that. And my child will be perfect. But thank you for your input. If I need anything, I'll be sure to call. But I'll just trust my motherly instincts." Rose said. Lander wasn't sure she even had motherly instincts. But ignoring his inner thoughts, he nodded. She's the mother. Ryan and Nick finally came back, probably came from checking the place out. 

"May I at least feel my niece or nephew before I leave?" Lander asked. Rose almost said no, but once she saw Nick, she decided to rub salt in the wound. "Sure." Lander got on his knees and place a hand on Rose's belly. It was so firm and round. He rubs his hand in a circle until he felt the baby move under his hand.

"Beautiful. I'll be sure to stay out of your hair. Good luck." Lander said before getting up. He felt like the baby was in the wrong hands. Just imagining Rose taking care of a fragile child scared. "Goodbye, Lander. See you around Nick and Ryan. They got ready to leave, the butler escorting them.

Nick was quieter than usual. "You okay Nick?" Lander asked. Ryan watched Nick, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet about the truth Nick told him. It wasn't Nick's fault. If only he gets it through his head, he can finally see he didn't do it intentionally. "I just feel sick to my stomach. I need a nap." Lander nodded and held Nick's hand. Lander couldn't help the feeling that things are about to get a whole lot worse.


	13. Your Broken heart

Nick wanted nothing more but to sleep forever and not worry about his troubles. He groaned in the bed, holding a pillow against his chest. Lander and Ellie were shopping and Nick just wanted to sit in the dark. He felt so much hurt and worry, he wasn't seeing straight. 

Ryan caught on to the nervousness he had being around Rose. Ryan confronted him in the bathroom and Nick almost broke down in sadness, still remembering pleading with tearful eyes to not tell Lander. Ryan didn't, but he gave a week for Nick to man up and tell him. 

"It won't be that bad. Just tell him the whole story." Ryan said to him. He apparently doesn't know Lander how Nick knows him. Lander would hate him. "Fuck!" Nick yelled. Why did this have to happen? It was nearing the end of October and soon, Rose will be six months.

Nick will have to tell him sooner or later. At least before the birth of the baby. Nick was serious about being in the baby's life. He wasn't like his father. His father grew to hate his mother throughout the years. Nick didn't want that to happen between him and Rose.

His father murdered his mother in cold blood. Nick didn't want to do that to Rose. His father abandoned his kids until he wanted to let stress out. Nick didn't want to beat his kid. But he also didn't want to become Lander's dad.

He abandoned Lander with an ill woman and Lander had to grow up quickly to take care of her, thus missing his childhood. Rose wasn't the ideal parent Nick could leave behind to take care of a child. He didn't trust her. She was young. Too young. Nick was amazed no one called the police on him.  


"It wasn't your fault Nick."  


Ryan's words didn't make sense. Nick still reacted to Rose's touch. He remembers kissing the girl, feeling his cock get hard, moaning at Rose warm and wet heat. He cum in her. He still did it. Nick didn't want to hurt her like his dad hurt his mom. He didn't want to punch her or give her pain by his hand.

But he did beg. He did cry afterward. He also ran to his friend's house using Ellie as an excuse. He remembers scrubbing his body raw until Rose's touch wasn't felt anymore. Until he couldn't smell her scent and he forgot what it felt to be inside her. He told his friend and was nervous to go back to Lander.

His friend encouraged him to tell Lander. "Lander would understand. Just tell the truth." Nick was going to, but Lander got hurt and suffered from losing a limb. Lander needed him. Telling him then felt like rubbing salt into the wound. Nick had to stay quiet. But this was too long. Too much. Rose will give birth soon and Nick will have to take responsibility.  


Should he break up with Lander again?  


Nick squeezed his eyes. If that's the case, he should come forward and tell Lander. Or maybe he should beg Lander to keep him. Then again, begging never helped him. He can't drag this out. It'll be wrong for Nick to keep that secret just keep Lander.

It'll be selfish of him. Lander deserves better. Someone who could actually love him. Nick opened his eyes and sighed. He has to do this. Even if it will hurt them both in the end. Nick sat up with sadness in his heart. Maybe he should wait. He has a week to tell Lander.

Nick made himself move from the bed, letting go of the pillow. No. He has to do it now. Nick made himself go downstairs and head towards the couch. He has to do this. There's no backing out of this.  
Nick waited an hour until he heard Lander's car pulled up. Nick thought up of the purple hyacinths. Purple flowers that resemble the shape of corn made of small flowers. It meant Sorrow, Please forgive me, and I am sorry. Maybe he should give those to Lander. 

But after Nick tells him the truth, he highly doubts Lander would give a fuck to Nick giving him flowers. He heard the door opening and thought that maybe he can push this out. Maybe he shouldn't tell Lander. "Hey Baby! We're back!" Lander called out. Nick plastered on a smile for the footsteps of Ellie coming to give him a hug.

Nick hugged the small body of the growing girl and kissed her forehead before telling her to go upstairs set up for school the next day and go ahead and wash. Ellie pouted, but Nick boop her nose and she smiles. She runs upstairs to do what's told and Nick was left with Lander.

Lander came around with a shirt his size with a picture of Rick and Morty, a show Nick recently took upon watching. "I figured you would like this. It had a stupid saying and I thought of you." Lander told him. Nick chuckled a bit and took the shirt, placing it beside him. "Thank you, Lander," Nick said softly.

Lander sat down beside him and Nick took his hands and squeezed. "What's wrong, Nick?" Lander asked. Nick didn't know how to say it. Lander was in such a good mood. Why should Nick ruin this? "I just want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for the things I put you through and what I'm about to put you through." Nick told him.

Lander frowned. "Whatever you are going through, we can get through together. I'm always here for you Nick." Lander said, squeezing his hands. Nick sighed. He has to get it out. He can't wait anymore. "I got Rose pregnant. She's carrying my baby." 

Nick said quietly, but loud enough for Lander to hear clearly. He was quiet for a moment, Nick feeling Lander's hands sliding from his own. Nick looked up at Lander's face and regretted it. Lander was trying not to shed any tears but was losing horribly. He looked like he just got slapped in the face and stared in horror at Nick. 

"You got her pregnant? She... She's carrying your baby?" Lander shook his head, not wanting to believe it. Nick reached out for his hand, but Lander jumped up and backed away. "Don't touch me! How could you do that?! How?! You didn't have the balls to at least break up with me first?!" Nick notices Lander was putting most of his weight on his actual leg.

"Lander, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Nick apologized. "How the fuck are you sorry?! You fucked her! Your penis went into her vagina! How in the hell did you not mean to do it?!" Lander yelled. Nick wanted to cry. "I'm sorry Lander. Please." Nick cried, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. 

" 

I should've known better to think that you would like me. I was so stupid." Lander said, talking his thoughts out loud. Nick shook his head, not believing it. He truly loves Lander, with or without the leg. Lander tried walking but fell onto the ground. Nick tried to help him get up, but Lander slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Lander yelled, taking out his prosthetic leg and throwing it away. Then he cried onto his one leg. "Just get away from me Nick. Please just leave me alone. Go tend to Ellie." Lander said in the saddest voice. Nick didn't want to leave him, but Lander needed space and Nick was going to give. He didn't want to anger Lander more. Nick walked past Lander and up the stairs, wondering why haven't Lander kick him out yet.  


_Because you're all I have left_  


Nick felt too shitty to enter Ellie's room and cried on top of the stairs.


	14. What, Why, How

Lander stayed in his room, crying his eyes out. He made his way to his room and close his door, not wanting to ever come out. He first threw up into the toilet, feeling dirty that Nick had sex with him as well. That he even shared the same cock as his sister. then he worked himself to the bed and cried. He felt betrayed by the only person he cared about.

All this time, the baby he felt under his hand belongs to Nick. His boyfriend. Or should it be an ex-boyfriend? Lander didn't know nor care. Days went by and Nick took care of Ellie, taking her to school, his job, then feeding her then going to bed. Sometimes Ellie would speak through the door about how she misses him but Lander couldn't speak.

After two days, he heard Nick leave at night and come back in the morning in time to take Ellie to school. Lander let it happened for five nights before Lander got pissed. He heard Nick come back up to wake Ellie up and that's when Lander got out of the bed and open the door.

Nick stopped and looked at Lander, waiting to hear what he has to say. "Where are you going, Nick?" Lander asked, his throat tight as he spoke. He didn't want to believe that he went to Rose's house, but know what to believe at the moment. 

"Looking for a place to stay to get out of your hair. We're done." Nick said with resolve before going into Ellie's room. Lander felt angry and sad. He couldn't think straight. Nick is leaving? No! He doesn't get to make that decision. And he's definitely not taking Ellie away from him. Lander walked back into his room.  


\------------------------  


After Nick dropped off Ellie in school, Lander headed downstairs. He found Nick looking into his computer at apartments and taking a few notes. He felt his heartbeat hard in his chest, Lander certain it would jump out. Lander looked over in the kitchen and saw a vase full of purple flowers with a small card. Lander took it and read it, only making him angrier. So he did a rational thing...  


He took that vase of flowers and threw it onto the laptop Nick was using.  


"What the fuck, Lander?!" Nick turned to him, slightly wet from the water. The laptop sparked and shut down with a cracked screen. "You don't get to tell me that we're done nor do you move away from me! You don't get to do that!" Lander shouted at him with tears in his eyes.

"It's for the best for both of us, Lander!" Nick shouted back. Lander stalked towards him. "You don't get to tell me what best for me! If I want to destroy myself, I will. If I want to stay with a cheater like you, I will. The stupidest thing I ever have done was fall in love with you!" Lander shouted until he stood face to face to Nick. 

Or at least face to shoulder because Nick was still taller than him. Nick looked away, still trying to keep his resolve to move. "What did you tell me when I said I was leaving you? What did you say, Nick?" Lander asked sadly. Nick shook his head. "I said I would stalk you. I said I wasn't going to let you leave me." Nick said softly.

Lander placed a hand onto Nick's cheek. "Then what makes you think I will let you leave?" Lander asked. Nick moved away from Lander to sit down on the slightly wet couch. "But I cheated on you. That's a deal-breaker, Lander." Nick said. Lander went in front of Nick and got on his knees. 

"I know. But maybe it's my fault. Rose is better than me in every way. Maybe she deserves you and can treat you better than I can. I just want to know how it happened and why. When?" Nick got quiet before holding Lander's hands. "I was in the bathroom. The male bathroom when Rose came in. I was fixing her jeep, so that's why she was there.

When I was in the bathroom, she surprised me and tried to get close to me. I told her to back up, but she didn't listen. When she took off her shirt, that's when I knew I had to leave, but I fell. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to become my dad. So I told her no and bang on the door, but no one came. She... She touched me, Lander. 

I swear I didn't want to react to her, but I did. I tried to push her, but she didn't move. But it felt good in her. It made me think of you. I knew I was wrong and this was going to end badly, but I cum in her. I swear I didn't want to. After she left, I cried in the bathroom and until my boss told me to leave. I used Ellie as an excuse to go talk to my friend.

I didn't know what to do. You just told me you were afraid of that very thing and I did it. He told me it wasn't my fault, but I didn't believe him. But I was going to tell you, but you had that accident and you needed me. I didn't want to hurt you more. I'm sorry." Nick's eyes were teary and he was sniffling a bit. 

Lander ran what was said through his head, still have questions. "And no one heard you? No one saw her go into the male bathroom?" Lander asked. "He did. He saw her and even talked to her. She told him I was meeting her there. He made sure no one interrupted us.

He said there was nothing wrong with satisfying your needs. I didn't want to do that. I only want you." Nick said. Lander had a good feeling who was the person Nick was talking about. Lander kissed Nick's forehead. "It wasn't your fault, Nick. You told her no and she still touched you. She assaulted you, Nick. You should've told me sooner and we could've worked this out.

Tomorrow, we are going to see them and straighten this. But know that I love you." Lander told him. Nick smiled and nodded. "I love you too." They shared a few kisses, Lander getting on Nick's lap. Nick wrapped his arms around him and deepen the kiss, missing the intimacy and Lander's touch.

But Lander has other things to do. Lander separated from the kiss and got up. "Why don't you straighten this up while I handle a few things. And sorry about the computer. I'll get you a new one. Maybe during this upcoming Thanksgiving." Lander walked towards the front door. 

"Lander? What are you about to do?" Nick asked. Lander gathered his coat and put it on. "Nick, I have anger issues that need to be let out. I promised I won't end up in jail, but keep a heads up for a phone call just in case." Nick smiled and shook his head. "Love you, Lander." "Love you too. I'll be back." Lander told him before heading out the door. He has a few things to take care of.


	15. Let's Settle Things

Lander drove to the mechanic shop to handle business. How can one condone cheating on a loved one? That was his boyfriend for crying out loud! He walked in pissed and looked for that man. The married man was working behind the desk, today is a slow day. "Hello there. Need something done?" He asked.

It sickened Lander at the fact this guy knew who he is and knew he was Nick's boyfriend, but let Rose have her way with Nick. Lander wanted to lift a chair and hit him. _Calm down, Lander_ , he thought to himself. "Yes. I heard my boyfriend had sex with a woman months ago in a bathroom." Lander said.

The man looked sad for him. "Shame on him for cheating on you. You can't find good men anymore." The man said. That pissed him off more. He's really going to act innocent about this? Lander had enough. He grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and pull him to him so the man was over the desk in an uncomfortable position.

"I also heard not only you knew about this, but you also made sure no one was around when that happened. So no one can come in and interrupt them. You knew that woman was going to be in the boy's bathroom and I bet you knew Nick didn't know about it. That's aiding sexual assault.

And by the looks of things, you were on camera when this happened." Lander pushed him back over the desk. "And before you think you are going to say something clever, your boss knows about this because I called him and had him check personally.

Now, you can do two things: Shut the hell up and leave my boyfriend alone, whether that means quitting or avoiding him, or you can deal with the court system if I ever hear about you doing some fucked up shit. And for the record, I suggest divorcing your wife." Lander said, glaring and daring the man to speak.

The man was mad and shooking up, but stayed quiet. Lander turned to leave when the boss came out and call the man to talk to him. Lander wasn't the one to bluff.  


\----------------------------------------  


The next day after breakfast, Nick and Lander drove to Rose's house, Lander driving while Nick was quiet. "I don't blame you, Nick. I want you to know that." Lander said. "I know. It's just that it went this far. I have a baby on the way and it's not even by the one I love." Nick said. Lander held his hand and smiled.

"Well, think of it like this. She's a surrogate. She's related to me, thanks to my father, so the baby is ours since it will have my blood in it as well. Technically, our child." Lander said. Nick turned to him. "You would help me take care of it?" Nick asked. Lander spared a glance at him before looking at the road.

"I already take care of Ellie. Why not a baby we can raise together? I'm pretty sure Ellie wouldn't mind calling me her dad too." Lander said. Nick sighed happily and when they parked in Rose's driveway, Nick kissed him with tears going down his face. "I love you so much," Nick said.

"Good, because you need to get punished too. When we get back, your ass better be ready." Nick chuckled. "I'll be sure to lube it real good for you. I'll be a good slut." Nick said. Lander rolled his eyes, but press another kiss to Nick's lips. He was glad Nick was going back to his old self.

"I love you too," Lander said. He savored the sweet look Nick gave him before getting out of the car. Nick followed with a sighed, but held Lander's hand when he came around. Lander gave him strength and hope. Their future was already starting to look brighter.  


\-----------------------------------------------  


Lander's father opens the door with a frown on his face. "What do you want?" he asked. Lander crossed his arms. "To talk to Rose. I heard she's carrying my boyfriend's baby." Lander said, looking angry. Nick was already back to looking nervous. He can't wait to get pass this topic.

The father smiled. "Right, come in." They walked to the living room as the butler went to get Rose. When Rose came to their line of sight, her belly was big and she was only wearing a bra and shorts. Lander looked at the round belly. He only hopes the baby was going to be okay. 

"You want to talk?" Rose asked, clearly mad by being interrupted. "Yes. I was told you were carrying Nick's baby." Lander said. Rose smiled. "That's right. He slept with me and now I'm holding his future. So what?" Rose said with confidence. Nick said nothing. He didn't have to.

"Good. Because you have two choices. You can take care of the baby with Nick occasionally dropping by with me or you can hand to the baby to us. I'm not planning on leaving Nick like you hope I would. Not only do I love him, I know the truth. You got your car fixed by him and you took advantage of him. You went inside the boy's bathroom and waited for him and you raped him.

I could report you and the man you spoke with for allowing that to happened. You were also caught on camera and the boss has the footage, waiting for my call if we need to go to court. That would bring some years to you in jail.

And just to spread the icing of the already sweet cake of how much I know, you hit me with your jeep and how much you want to bet my blood is somewhere in this house?" Rose growled. "That never happened!" Rose cried in outrage.

"Oh please. I remember the jeep that hit me and it's the same one as the one in your driveway. Not to mention the music. I was babysitting at the time and you and your friends almost hit a child on the road.

That child's family has home security to watch me inside and outside and if I decided to, I probably could see when that moment happened. So stop your lying." Lander said. Rose gritted her teeth. Lander's father was quiet. 

Lander knew he would get the best lawyers for Rose, but with proof involved, there was only so much he can do. It wouldn't mean anything. Lander turned to him. "After the baby is born, you can disown me and never see me again.

All rights to the baby go to Nick and me as parents and Rose wouldn't have to lay a finger or even think about paying child support to it. You have my word. I'll even have a contract made just for this." Lander said.

The father was mad. Lander knew he would agree to this. He wouldn't have to worry about Lander nor the evidence. "Fine." He growled out. "You know what, Take the fucking baby. I don't care anymore. Once the thing is out of me, it's yours. I don't ever want to see you again!" She yelled at him. 

Lander shrugged. "Fine by me." Lander said. Lander held Nick's hand and they got up to leave. "We'll see you at your next doctor's appointment and we'll be sure to have your butler let us know." Lander said before being escorted out by the butler, who smiled at him. Things from now on are going to look up.


	16. The End

It took a lot of patience for both of them and a lot of planning but they set up the baby room in their bedroom, making the guest room the daycare, and making sure Ellie's room to only to her.

Lander picked up his gym job and an online job to bring in income and Nick stuck with his mechanic job with the hope that the business will become his when he finishes getting his degree online. Rose signed away her rights to the child and Lander decided to adopt the baby and Ellie as his own.

Ellie was pretty happy to have him as a dad, but she will forever see Nick as her brother. Nick was okay with that. As for Lander's family, Lander just cut them off until he was stable with his family. 

He doesn't feel like bringing drama to his family and didn't want to hear about Rose being the actual mother until Lander deems his child to be ready to take the news. In other words, Lander was only about his small family. Nick, Ellie, and his soon to be baby that will be born soon.

\------------------------------------------

Ellie waited with the nurse for Lander and Nick to come home with her brother or sister. Ellie chose that than niece or nephew because it made her seem old. An Aunt? She's too young to be an aunt. Lander did tell her age doesn't matter about that but she was going to stick by what she thinks.

Besides, being a big sister is an important job than being an aunt. Lander only smiled at her when she told him that. Nick chuckled and ruffled her hair. But now, she was nervous. A baby will be very noisy and Lander told her how babies need a lot of attention. 

But it didn't mean they love her any less, but a baby needs help until it can do it on its own. "They should be here soon. How do you feel, honey?" The nurse asked. "Nervous, but I still want to see it," Ellie said.

The nurse rubbed her side. "Me too. This is one mixed up family, but I think this is one family that will last forever. You will be a good big sister." Ellie smiled. Soon, they heard the door open up. "Yay! They're back!" Ellie cheered and ran to the door. Lander smiled, but shush her.

"Quiet now," Lander told her. Nick held something big with the baby sleeping in it. He put it down softly and Ellie got on her knees to see. It looked weird. It had pink skin and small hands, sucking on a pacifier.

"You got a baby sister. We finally got more girls in this family." Lander said. Nick was just happy as he looked at Lander full of love. Everything was behind them and he was already thinking of the future. 

"What's her name?" Ellie asked. "Her name is Bella." Lander answer. He looked at Nick and kissed him softly while Ellie smiled at the baby.

Lander's family was finally coming together and he knew right now, his mother was smiling down at him. Lander was ready to start his new chapter and this time, it will be done together.


End file.
